


No don't leave me

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Heartbreaking, Knife Crime, M/M, Mentions of Rape, robert dies, this might make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert dies.





	No don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Ryan's leaving. I am absolutely devastated :( 
> 
> So.. I wrote this.
> 
> And I cried so much while writing this,  
>  
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoy :)

 

 

 Aaron and Robert were walking back from the woolpack. They had just been on a date, they had dinner and had a couple of drinks. 

 Which was nice... because it was just the two of them, 

 

They were about halfway down the road. when they heard someone behind them, 

They looked around and they saw no one there, 

 

So they carrying on walking. a few more seconds pasted, and they heard someone walking behind them again. 

They stopped and they turned around, 

 

"Lee" Robert said his tone dripping with vemon, 

 

"Robert" Lee said, 

 

 "What do you want Lee?" Robert said angrily,

 

''You ruined my life Robert'' Lee said.

 

Robert scoffed in response,  
''I think you did that yourself'' he said.

 

 ''No, you ruined my life'' Lee said venomously ''and now because of that my friends and family don't want nothing to do with me''

 

''Yeah well... that's not my problem'' Robert said bitterly,

 

 "I won't be in this mess if it wasn't for you" Lee said 

 

 ''Yeah well.. if you didn't rape my sister y-'' Robert started to say but Lee cut him off rather abruptly,

 

''What did you just say?'' Lee said.

 

''You heard...'' Robert saidhis voice dripping with venom, 

 

"I'm going to make you wish you never messed with me" Lee said, 

 

Robert put a hand on his hip.

"Why what are you going to do eh?" he said smugly, 

 

"You ruined my life and for that your going to pay" Lee said. 

 

Now it was Aaron's turn to intervene, 

 

“Why should my husband pay for what you did?!” Aaron Said,

 

Lee turned his head and he looked at Aaron.

narrowing his eyes slightly,

”Stay out of this” Lee hissed "i wasn't even talking to you" 

 

This angered Robert. it really did, 

“Don’t talk to my husband like that!” Robert shouted,

 

 "What are you going to do about it?" Lee said. 

 

Robert raised an eyebrow,

"You really want to find out" he said responded. 

 

But Lee didn't respond,

"Yeah that's what i thought" he said "your not going to do anything becuase your to scared too"

 

"No I'm not" Lee responded, 

 

"Well.. c'mon then what are you waiting for" Robert said. “Are you going to hit me or not” 

 

"I've had just about enough of you" Lee said, 

 

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do to me huh?" Robert said smugly. 

 

“You seriously want to find out” Lee Said,

 

”Yeah I do” Robert replied cockily.

 

”Very well...” Lee said,

 And with that. he a step forward towards Robert, bring out a knife that he hid under his jacket, as he did so. 

 

Aaron narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" he hissed,

 

"I don't care what you say" Lee said "I'm not going to listen to you" 

 

He walked right up to Robert,

 

He took the knife that was in his hand and he stabbed Robert. Robert gasped and he sucked in a breath,  Lee pulled the knife out and then he took a step back. 

 

Still gasping for breath Robert wrapped an arm around his abdomen, he stumbled a couple of steps and he fell to the ground

Aaron took notice of this,

''Robert!'' he said running over to where Robert was and kneeling down beside him.

 "Oh my god what have you done!" he said looking at Lee, 

 

"What had to be done" Lee said, 

 

"You bastard!" Aaron exclaimed "you better get out of here while you still can" 

 

"Why what are you going to do" Lee seethed.

 

"Wouldn't you like to know" Aaron said,

 

Lee's went wide with shock. Scared of what Aaron might do, so he turned on his heel and he ran off.

"Yeah you better run!" Aaron shouted, 

 

Aaron carefully gently pulled Robert off of the ground and into his lap, so that

his body was lying across his own.

 

And then he carefully re-positioned Robert so that his head was on his chest,

 

And then he took his hand and he gently combed his fingers through Robert's hair.

 

 Suddenly some of the villagers walked out of the pub, followed by Chas who went to picked

Up the glasses that were left outside on the table. 

 

And Diane was walking passed. but she stopped suddenly.

 

"Oh my god, what's happened?" Diane said in complete shock.

 

 Aaron swallowed thickly, 

"Robert's... Robert's been stabbed" Aaron said, finding it to say those words, 

 

"You're joking?" Marlon said 

 

Aaron shook his head 

"I wish" he said, 

 

 How?" Diane said "how did this happen?" 

 

"We were walking back from the pub, Lee came up behind up us, he started having a go at Robert. telling him that he ruined his life

and then things kind of escalated from there" Aaron explained,

 

Diane furrowed her eyebrows slightly.  

“You mean Lee as in the guy who raped Vic”  

 

“Yeah” Aaron responded. 

 

Chas’ and Diane’s eyes went wide with shock

”Oh my god” they both said in unison, “I can’t believe this” 

 

"Yeah me either" Marlon said "that's just appalling" 

 

Chas and Diane nodded,

"yeah isn't it just" they both responded, 

 

"Can someone call an ambulance" Aaron said. 

 

"Yes i will" Diane said, 

 

And with that. She walked off and dialled 999.

 

And with that they all walked back inside,

 

And Aaron focused his attention back on Robert. 

 

''Aaron...'' Robert said weakly,

 

 Aaron took Robert's hand in his,

 ''It's okay'' Aaron said reassuringly as he stroked his thumb over Robert's knuckles ''it's going to be alright''

 

 ''Aaron...'' Robert said his voice broken and weak.

 

''Yeah'' Aaron responded,

 

''If... if I don't make it-'' Robert said weakly. but Aaron cut him off abruptly,

 

 ''No!'' Aaron said firmly ''Don't talk like that ok, you are going to make it. you are going to get through this

I can assure you''

 

 ''No... no I'm not'' Robert said ''this is it, this is the end''

 

 "No its not" Aaron said "this isn't the end"

 

 "Yes... yes it is" Robert said,

 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up, 

 

''Im... I'm tired'' Robert said weakly 

 

 ''I need you to hold on Rob'' Aaron said ''I need you to hold on a little longer, can you do that for me?''

 

''I can't...'' Robert responded weakly,

 

''Yes you can'' Aaron said.

 

Suddenly Robert's eyes got heavy again and they started to close,

 

"No, no keep your eyes open for me" Aaron said.

 

 ''I can't... I can't do this anymore'' Robert said weakly.

 

''No don't leave me'' Aaron said ''You promised me that you'd stay around till you at least eighty odd''

 

Robert breathed in sharply,

''I know... I know I did'' he said weakly ''but back then I didn't know this was going to happen did i''

 

 "Yeah but you can't go, you can't leave me" Aaron said, 

 

''I'm going to die Aaron'' Robert said feebly ''I've accepted that, and you have to is well''

 

''No I'm not giving up hope'' Aaron said ''and you shouldn't either''

 

''it's... it's too late for that'' Robert said weakly ''there's no way I'm coming back from this''

 

''That's where your wrong'' Aaron said, ''So, so, very wrong''

 

''No..'' Robert said ''no I'm not''

 

 "Yes you are" Aaron said, 

 

By this point Robert was as pale as a ghost. and he was getting weaker and weaker

with every second that passed.

 

''Aaron...'' Robert said weakly,

 

''Yeah..'' Aaron said.

 

 ''Promise me something'' Robert said,

 

''Anything'' Aaron responded.

 

''Promise me that you'll move on and find someone else''

 

Aaron shook his head,

''I can't do that Rob'' he said ''I can't move on and find someone else, you are the only one for me, you always have been

and you always will be. and I can't do that that because that would be disloyal to you''

 

''Promise me'' Robert said ''promise me that you''ll find someone else who can make you happy, because I can't. not now''

 

Aaron couldn't believe his husband would say that? 

''You make me happy Rob'' he said,

 

 ''Did... did make you happy'' Robert corrected.

 

''You still can'' Aaron responded

 

 ''No... no i can't'' Robert said ''it's too late for that" 

 

 ''Yes, you can'' Aaron said ''I know it hasn't always been easy for us, but even so... I have always loved you, and you make me happy

so, so, happy, Rob, and we've still got so much left to experience together, so, so, much''

 

''Yes I know'' Robert said feebly ''but unfortunately for me this is it, this is the end, and this is my fate, so please, you need to let me go''

 

''No. no I can't'' Aaron said ''I won't''

 

''Please Aaron for me...'' Robert weakly'

 

Aaron shook his head

''No'' he cried

 

Suddenly Robert's eyes got heavy and they started to close again

 You need to stay with me for a little longer'' Aaron said ''the ambulance will be here soon, and then we'll go to the hospital''

 

 ''I can't...'' Robert said weakly,

 

 "Yes you can" Aaron said "you can beat this"

 

Robert let out a breathy laugh, 

"Not this time" he said weakly starting to lose the fight, 

 

"What happened to the man i married, the smug, confident guy who let nothing stop him?" Aaron said. "what happened to him hm..." 

 

 "He doesn't exist anymore" Robert said weakly

 

"You can't give up Rob" Aaron said "your a fighter, you always have been" 

 

"Yeah.. well not this time" Robert said feebly "let's face facts I'm a goner" 

 

 "Don't... don't say that" Aaron said "i need you to stay here with me" 

 

Robert shook his head weakly,

''I can't... I can't do this-'' he said brokenly he paused for a second and then said ''Anymore..''  

 

Robert was gasping for breath, and his breathing  was becoming rather shallow and inconsistent,

due to the fact that his lungs were weak.

 

Suddenly Robert's eyes got heavy and then they closed.

his body went limp, and then his head lolled to the side.

''Robert!'' Aaron cried ''Robert!'' he pleaded desperately,

 

 But Aaron knew that he was already gone,

 

Tears still rolled down Aaron's cheeks rapidly and then he placed a kiss to the top of Robert's forehead.

''I love you'' he said his voice thick with tears ''I love you so, so, much, I always have and I always will.

and don't you ever forget that ok, and even though... your gone i'll always remember you as I hope you will me,

this world was never meant for one as beautiful as you, and now your finally free from all the pain and heartbreak

that you had to go through... that you had endured, but know one can hurt you anymore.

because I won’t let them, 

So... rest in peace my love, because you’ve earned it” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
